fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Majestic Pretty Cure the Movie : The Lost Wonder of Wonderland!
Majestic Pretty Cure Movie : The Lost Wonder of Wonderland! '(マジェスティックプリキュア映画：ワンダーランドの失った驚異! ''Majesutikkupurikyua eiga: Wandārando no ushinatta kyōi!) ''is the first movie from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. This movie is directed by AisuShironami and released in 2017. Summary Sakura and her friends are visiting a festival held in her town called Wonder Festival. The festival got a lot of booths from foods and games. One of the booths they visit is the ring toss game. There, they met a girl who really want a key shaped key chain but she never succeed. Sakura helped her to get it and she thanked her. They looked around and they found a game called Door of Wonders. They want to play the game, but it requires seven people and there are only six of them. Then, a young girl they met before pass by and volunteer to play the game with them. The game is a labyrinth of doors. There are various doors from different material. Mirrors, woods and metals. Thing get a little confusing and they are stuck in the middle of the labyrinth. Then, they saw a weird looking door, different than others and thought that door is the finish line and they finished the game. As they pushed the door and get in, they did not feel any ground. They fell down a hole and fell in a strange land where nothing make sense. As they get up, a young girl greet them and welcome them to Wonderland. The girl is the girl who was with them all along. Her name is Alice. Alice said that they are invited here by the queen itself for a celebration. They couldn't be happier. Alice took them around. First, they walk through a forest of flowers. But, the flowers are huge, much bigger and taller and they talked! The flowers sang a beautiful song for them and there, they met Cheshire. Cheshire joined them and take them to the opening party which is at the mad hatter's. Luna refused to go because she know that Cheshire cat is mischievous and they could get lost. Cheshire admitted that he was going to trick them. Luna said to him that sometimes some jokes are not funny and some things must be taken seriously. The Cheshire said that he was about to take them to the dark maze where nobody ever solve it. Then, he lead them to Mad Hatter with Alice. They enjoyed a wonderful tea party with the mad hatter. But the party become a bit crazy and overwhelming as time goes. Hatter gets mad and throw stuff at them if they refuse another cup of tea. Himeji stood up and told stop him. She told him that it's not a good manner to do that to your guest. Hatter fired back, saying that even Himeji not always do a perfect table manner. She admit it, but still, she need to tell others if their manner get out of control. The Hatter asked Alice about something about savior. Alice tried to ignore it but it made Akino suspicious. Alice hurried them to the castle when a white rabbit run from another road. His eyes met with the cures and screamed in joy. He asked them to help Wonderland, but the cures didn't know anything. Alice tried to make them enjoy the land, but Blanc keeps telling them to follow him. Blanc run into a hole and pulled Himeji and Aisu. Sakura, Akino and Luna are pulled by Alice's magic portal. Alice asked them where they want to go next. Akino answered that they want to go to the palace, where she figured where Aisu and Himeji are. Alice agrees and take them to the palace. When they arrive, they didn't find Aisu and Himeji. Sakura asked where they are but Alice said that the queen is waiting for them. She lead them to the throne room. But something was very weird. Luna asked why is the castle so quite and colorless. She thought castle in wonderland are supposed to be very lively and colorful. Alice stopped in when she was about to open the throne room door. But then she smiled and welcome them inside. They entered the dark room. Suddenly, a joker turn the lights on and surprised them with a circus action. After the show, they met the queen who welcomed them. But, she was not as nice as they thought. The queen was pretty rude and stingy. Suddenly, Trump asked that if they are the only cures because there was supposed to be 5 of them and the missing ones are the ice cure and light cure. Akino starting to get suspicious and ask how could he know about them. He didn't answer and lead them to separate rooms. Luna also suspicious, she clearly remembered where are Akino and Sakura's room since she was put last. She opened the door, but it wont open. Its locked. But the door is a sliding door which surprisingly didn't have any key hole. She tried to budge open but it wont. Meanwhile in Sakura and Akino's room, the same thing happened. They shout for help but nobody answered. Suddenly, the lights went out and they cannot see anything. Strangely, the door seemed to disappeared. They walked around in the darkness until the man who took them appeared by sudden. They are grateful after seeing him, thinking that he's there to save them. But suddenly, he become darker and explaining about what is going on actually. Aisu and Himeji are in the sewer. Blanc the white rabbit told them that they must hurry and save the wonder. Both of them are confused because nothing seemed wrong. They just want to see their friends. The white rabbit, Blanc told them that the queen is corrupted by Trump. Trump is going to take all the powerful wonder of wonderland and make it his. Blanc was about to tell and warn them, but Alice had gone first. Alice was very close with the queen and the queen ordered her to find the pretty cures. If not, she's going to kill her and her family. Aisu and Himeji thought Alice was a traitor and they need to find their friends immediately. As they arrived in the throne room, they met Trump and he welcome them like he welcome their friends. But, they already know what happen so the transform. Alice told them that its not true, but they denied it. Trump separate them into the same darkness field. Five of them are separated. They tried to fight Trump's shadow but failed. Trump told them to destroy the queen's crown and with that, the wonder of Wonderland will destroyed and he could easily take the powers. They disagree. They are getting weaker as they fought because the dark air on that dimension are slowly taking away their power. They are slowly turning into stone. Back in wonderland, Alice watch the battle. She felt sorry and wrong, but want to protect her family. Blanc found her along with the cures fairies. Blanc told Alice that the queen was corrupted by Trump and she must stop this. Alice didn't want at first, but finally agrees because she felt wrong. First, she must took them out of that dimension by defeating Trump's shadows. She went underground and opened a box filled with Miracle Wonder Light. She, along with Blanc, fairies and other wonderland citizens shine it and give power to the cures. The Cures hear and received it. They are powered up again and defeated the shadow and get out of the dimension. As they arrived, they quickly destroyed the dark crystal placed in the queen's heart and she was free. But, the story is not finished. Trump become furious and become a monster. The queen thanked the cures by giving them more power to the miracle light and transform them into White Knight forms. The cures defeated Trump. At the end, Alice apologized and everyone thanked them. They are having a real party at Wonderland and going back to earth by using a rabbit hole. Characters Cures 'Hanano Sakura / Cure Garden * The main character and a student council president at Avenir Academy. Yukimura Aisu / Cure Blizzard * The princess from High Sky Kingdom and a famous idol. Soyokaze Akino / Cure Zephyr * A sporty girl and sports champion and a loving oldest sister. Azayaka Himeji / Cure Radiance * A noble from a rich family whose parents are famous musicians. Tsukigawa Luna / Cure Twilight * A used to be villain from High Sky Kingdom and very intelligent student. Mascots Rosa * Fairy of spring. Later she bond with Cure Garden. Nix * Fairy of winter. He was bonded with Cure Blizzard. Ventus * Fairy of autumn. Later he Bond with Cure Zephyr. Stella * Fairy of summer. Later she bond with Cure Radiance. Nox * Fairy of nighttime. Later she bond with Cure Twilight. Villains Parasites * A monster created by Diabolos and its allies. It has a form of black dust in a small bullet. To work it, shoot the bullet to a person and it will explode and form a Parasite. Movie Only Trump * A movie-only villain. He is actually a Wonderland citizen who got corrupted by Joker from Wonderland who's actually one of Diabolos's underlings. Blanc * A rabbit mascot who's also known as the white rabbit. He could change form into a little boy. Hatter * A guy who known as Mad Hatter. Cheshire * The Cheshire Cat from Wonderland. Heart Queen * The Queen of Hearts who's manipulated by Trump. Alice * A girl from Wonderland who came to earth and manipulated one of the doors to ask for help of the cures. Trivia * All cures received a special upgrade in this movie. They change form into White Knight Forms, a special upgrade that only able to use once and only in Wonderland. * This movie use a MOVIE version opening which has the same tune, but different lyrics. * This movie has a different ending with the anime series. * This movie introduce a new Miracle Light called "Miracle Fleur Light". Gallery mpc-movielogo.jpg|Official Title Logo Mfleurlight.png|Miracle Fleur Light Super-Garden.jpg|White Knight Cure Garden Super-Blizzard.jpg|White Knight Cure Blizzard Super-Zephyr.jpg|White Knight Cure Zephyr Super-Radiance.jpg|White Knight Cure Radiance Super-Twilight.jpg|White Knight Cure Twilight mpcmovie-alice.png|Alice mpcmovie-cat.png|Cheshire mpcmovie-hatter.png|Hatter mpcmovie-queen.png|Heart Queen mpcmovie-rabbit.png|Blanc in Human Form CREDITS : * Cheshire : Kitten Maker by Dolldivine * Hatter : Alice in Wonderland by Azaleas Dolls * Heart Queen : Sailor Senshi Maker * Blanc : Pixie Scene by Azaleas Dolls * Alice : Alice in Wonderland Dress Up by Hapuriainen (Deviantart) Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Series Movies